DP111: Saving the World from Ruins!
is the 7th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot Though Lucario fires the Aura Sphere, Riley uses his own Aura to protect them, as he is one of the Aura Guardians. Lucario has been affected by something from the ruins, something it cannot shield itself from. Like the other Steel-type Pokémon, Lucario begins to attack everything and everyone regardless. Riley goes to call it back, but Lucario uses Bone Rush to smash the Poké Ball and attack his master. Lucario attacks again, though Ash goes to save Riley. Ash and Brock hold Lucario to calm it down. Riley tells Ash to order Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to calm Lucario down, though Ash hesitates. The beam that affects the Mt. Coronet has attracted the attention of some scientists, while the meteors from Veilstone City are firing the same beam. Mars and Saturn report to Cyrus everything goes as planned. The others tell Ash he needs to order Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. With some time, Ash allows it and Pikachu electrocutes him, Lucario and Brock. However, Lucario stands up and goes after the source. However, Mars' Purugly and Golbat hurt Lucario. Riley thinks that the machine it went after could be the source, so they all go. Piplup falls in the hole, but Barry gets him. Dawn spots Barry and Team Rocket and ties a rope to a rock. Barry and Team Rocket grab the rope at the same time and argue who should go first. Dawn tells them it does not matter, but falls down in the hole when Steelix emerges from the ground. Steelix goes after them, but Riley uses his Aura to defend them, ordering Ash and Brock to destroy the machine. Ash sends Staravia, while Brock sends out his Sudowoodo and Croagunk. They slide down to the crater and Mars recognizes them, ordering the Golbat and Purugly to attack. Staravia gets Pikachu and face the Golbat. Sudowoodo's Double Edge and Croagunk's Brick Break get the Golbat away. Mars reports to Cyrus they have a problem. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on the machine, but the Golbat protect it and get electrocuted instead. Purugly attacks them, but misses. More Golbat come, but Staravia uses Brave Bird to get them away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and destroys the machine, while the Golbat gets the artifact and gives it to Mars. With this, the ruins stop glowing and the Steel-type Pokémon are no longer berserk. Back at the HQ, Saturn gives Cyrus the news with Cyrus stating that Mars should retreat and that no-one should follow her. When Saturn presses further, Cyrus simply says in a cold tone, "Obliterate it". Ash, Brock and Riley go after Team Galactic. Some members place some bombs on the ruins. Later, they go in the air ships and Mars threatens to destroy the island by pressing the button. They go away, leaving everyone in danger. Still, Lucario's Aura sensed where the bombs are. Riley and Lucario cannot count how many bombs are. Brock and Ash warn Team Rocket, Dawn and Barry about the danger. Jessie calls her Pokémon back, while Ash sends Chimchar, who digs, but the ground is too hard to dig. James and Mime Jr. cry, so Carnivine learns Vine Whip and Ash's Grotle pulls it up. Lucario and Riley try to get the bombs off, but they are well-placed. Mars presses the button and the ground begins to shake, but surprisingly enough, the island is intact. Lucario and Riley used the Aura to encase the explosion. Since it is hard to maintain, they get the Aura up into the air and the explosion is spread in the air; the island is safe. Lucario and Riley emerge from the ruins, a bit battered, but okay. The Steel-type Pokémon thank them for their assistance. Team Rocket is still angry at Team Galactic, while James is happy that his Carnivine learned a new move. Later, Prof. Carolina comes out of her helicopter to see what happened. She goes in the ruins with her team and discovers that the machine they used is made from the same material as the meteors from Veilstone City. What is more, the material from the meteors is actually the material of the Iron Island. They were using another machine, which was necessary to locate where the Spear Pillar is, to bring Dialga and Palkia to this world. She asks Riley for a bit of help around the island. Ash makes a promise, to be in the Sinnoh League and win it. Barry wants him to be there and asks of them there is an opponent waiting for Paul. They shake hands and the heroes depart by the boat away from the island. Meanwhile, Mars reports the failure of her mission. Cyrus is not displeased, but decides to give Saturn the command of excavating the Spear Pillar. Debuts Character Charon Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: Skarmory. *Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is used as background music. In the dub, music from Pokémon Heroes is also used. *The way Carnivine learned Vine Whip is somewhat similar to how Arbok and Weezing evolved. *This episode marks the second time in the anime that one of Team Rocket's Pokémon is seen learning a new move. **The first was James' Cacnea in Once There Were Greenfields. Both of them are also James' Pokémon. *The ruins discovered by Team Galactic have the same name as a real in-game location in Platinum. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. Gallery Lucario smashes its own Poké Ball DP111 2.jpg Lucario attacks Ash and Riley DP111 3.jpg Dawn lands on Barry DP111 4.jpg Staravia passes through with Brave Bird DP111 5.jpg Mars threatens to destroy the island DP111 6.jpg Carnivine learned Vine Whip DP111 7.jpg Brock heals Meowth DP111 8.jpg The heroes, Barry and Team Rocket witness a miracle DP111 9.jpg Empoleon and Pikachu shake hands DP111 10.jpg Cyrus sends Saturn for his next task }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Barry Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tamayo Yamamoto Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic